Agent Kansas
by TheDeadAngel
Summary: Agent Kansas is rather quiet and quite shy. But when she develops a crush on another Freelancer, what will happen? Will her relationships get in the way of important missions? Wash/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Red vs. Blue fanfic, so play nice! :3 Anyway Please tell me if you like this ad so on and so forth… also tell me if you think some of the characters are a little OOC because I will try hard to fix it! **

**So this is an OC insert story, and my OC is Agent Kansas! I felt that Wash needed a bit of love so I decided that I would make him a girlfriend :3 **

**So this first chapter will be sort of setting the scene and hopefully you'll get to know what Kansas is like! **

**On with the show!**

"Again, well done agents on a successful mission." The Director wrapped up the debriefing and I headed for the door.

"Kansas! Wait up!" I sighed. I was not I the mood for dealing with CT. I pretended not to hear and continued walking. I was halfway down the corridor when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kansas, I was calling you. Didn't you hear?"

"Oh, no I guess I didn't." I lied. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us." I thought about it for a second before slowly nodding. "Great!" I followed CT to the cafeteria, and grabbed an apple. She looked at me questioningly and I shrugged.

"Not really that hungry." I walked over to where the others were seated at a table. I plonked myself down in my normal seat- in-between the Dakota twins- and took a bite out of my apple.

"Hey Kansas, nice job out there." Wash grinned at me from across the table. I blushed.

"I wasn't that good…" I mumbled.

"You were great!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yea sneaking past a couple of guys is such an achievement" I didn't mean to be sarcastic, but I'm not the best agent out there and I don't like it when people try to tell me I'm great.

"I mean it Kansas." Wash mumbled. My blush deepened and I tried to hide behind my long blonde hair. Upon seeing my hair I frowned. I could see the kink in it from where I had tied it up in a ponytail for the mission. Stupid hair.

"Wash, you made her blush!"

"Shut up South." I growled. Blush did not look good on me. My skin is quite pale so it shows up easily.

"You know, you look pretty when you're blushing. It makes your eyes stand out. Not that they don't already. I mean, can you get any bluer?" This comment from Wash just made me blush even harder. Luckily I had finished my apple so I got up and started walking towards by room. Why did I have to be so shy?

**So this was short I know. But I promise the others will be longer! :) Oh and should Kansas have an AI? I'm not quite sure if she should or not. Anyway, thanks for reading! And please review! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so time for an update! Now I know the last chapter was kinda short but I was just 'setting the scene'. This one will be longer I promise! I have decided that Kansas is going to have an AI and he will be Rho. His … speciality?… will be loyalty :) So you know, Kansas will be really loyal and stuff. **

**Anyway… On with the show!**

"Kansas? He was just trying to be nice. Maybe you should go back and apologise." I smiled at my AI's words, and then frowned.

"Rho, do you think I did well out there?" He appeared in front of me, a smile on his face.

"I think you were amazing Kansas." I blushed.

"Thanks Rho. You know what, I might go back. You're right he was just being nice. I'll apologise." I left my room and headed back to the cafeteria. I was halfway there when I stopped. _Everyone will still be there. I'll have to apologise in front of them all. _I turned around. Not going to happen. Halfway back to my room, Rho appeared again.

"Kansas, where are you going?" I looked down at my hands.

"I can't apologise in front of them all. They'll laugh." Rho gave me a reassuring smile.

"No they won't. You know they wouldn't do that. Now go back and say sorry." I sighed and let my feet drag me back to the cafeteria. I stopped in the doorway and looked over at Rho who was sitting on my shoulder. _You can do this._ I took a deep breath and headed over to our table.

"Look who's come back!" I smiled weakly at York and turned to Wash. _Breathe Kansas, breathe. _I looked away from the floor and up at Wash.

"I'm sorry for walking away before. I know you were just trying to be nice. I freaked out, that's all. You know I'm shy. Sorry." I blushed and ducked my head. Wash didn't say anything. He didn't even move. I risked a glance at his face. He was grinning like mad.

"Apology accepted Kansas. Let me guess, Rho put you up to this?" He gestured to my little royal blue friend who was still on my shoulder. I took a shaky breath and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. He's good like that." I walked back over to the table and sat down.

"What was all that about?" York waved his fork accusingly at me.

"Oh, nothing." I replied. York wasn't satisfied with this answer so he turned to Wash. Panic rose inside me. Wash must have noticed because he just shrugged his shoulders and gave me a wink. I gave him a thankful smile. I turned to North and was just about to say something when my tummy rumbled. It was then that I realised I was starving. _Huh. Guess that apple really didn't do anything for me._ I stood up and made my way over to where the food was. I picked up a chicken wrap and turned around to head back to the table. The sight that I was met with gave me a fright. I found myself looking up at the toughest (and also scariest) agent in Project Freelancer. Agent Maine. I gulped.

"Hi…" I mumbled before trying to sidestep him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and growled. I gave a small yelp and pulled away. He must have sensed my discomfort because he let go of me and moved out of my way. I gave a sigh of relief and rushed back to the table.

"What was all that about?" I turned to North.

"I don't know. But it was pretty terrifying." I squeaked. He laughed.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you unless you give him a reason to." I took a shaky breath and began eating.

**Ok so I just want to give you some information, because it hasn't really been quite clear.**

**Kansas is reasonable new, but she has quickly befriended the Dakota twins. She has been on a few missions, but seeing as her strength is stealth and tracking, she normally works alone. The mission that she just went on was her first mission with other people and it consisted of:**

**Wash, Carolina, North, South, York, CT, Maine and herself. She might seem excessively shy at the moment but that is because she doesn't really know anyone yet. Oh and because she has a tiny crush on Wash. But I promise that she will open up soon and things won't be so awkward.**

**Also, if you were wondering about the thing with Maine, he was just telling her that she did well on the mission. **

**Anyway, please review and things, tell me what you think, how it can be improved and so on and so forth. Thank you for reading :) oh and a shout-out to FallenAngelWolf113!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And I brought a new chapter with me! YAAAAAY! Lol :) anyway, just wanted to say a big thanks to Minaethiel and The Happy Riolu :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**A few months later…**_

"North! Get your ass back here right now!" I screamed at the purple Freelancer as I chased him down the halls.

"Never!" Man was he going to pay for this. He had stolen my helmet and run off with it, just before I was scheduled to have a training session. Yup, this deserved serious pay-back.

"Rho, are there any corridors that would help me gain on him?"

"Turn left… Now!" I scooted around the corner and sprinted down the hall, awaiting Rho's next directions. "Ok, right at this next corner." I grinned. _Gotcha. _I turned the corner and ran straight into something very solid… _someone_ very solid. Maine.

"Oof!" I landed on my butt at his feet. _God. How embarrassing._ I looked up and saw that he was offering me a hand up. I smiled and let him pull me to my feet. "Sorry about that Maine."

"_That's alright." _(For some unknown reason I understood his growls and hisses) I blushed a bit and turned around to see a very amused North. I glared at him and snatched my helmet back.

"Agent Kansas please report to the training room floor."

"Yeah, I'm on my way FILSS." I gave North one last glare and jogged off to start my training session.

"Round begins in three… two… one… fight." I was versing Wash in a round of lock-down paint. He had already beaten me once and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I ran from pillar to pillar, sometimes cloaked and sometimes not, so that Wash would be confused as to where I was. I leapt up on top of the pillar I was currently behind and spotted Wash on the other side. _That was close._ I swiftly jumped down and shot him in the head. "Round complete. Point to Agent Kansas." I skipped back to my side of the arena and reloaded my pistol. "Round begins in three… two… one… fight." I decided I would try a different tactic this time and sprinted straight to where Wash was hiding. I took a running leap and flew up onto his pillar. Unfortunately he had seen me coming and had the same idea. We collided mid-air and both of us toppled off. Not missing a beat I got back up and shot Wash while he was still down. "Round complete. Point to Agent Kansas. Agent Kansas wins." I grinned.

"Thanks FILSS!" I began to walk away when Wash called after me.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" I blushed.

"Sorry." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. I blushed furiously when instead of letting go, he pulled me closer.

"Good job, Agent Kansas." I didn't think I could get any redder, but apparently I could. _Thank god for helmets. _I ducked my head and mumbled thanks. I began to walk away when I realised I was still holding Wash's hand. He chuckled and let go. "See you round." I nodded and watched him walk away. _Why did I always have to make such a fool of myself! _

"Don't worry Kansas. It's not like he hates you or anything. Now let's go get some food."

"Thanks Rho. I could do with some food."

"Hey guys."

"Kansas! Nice to see you! Wash is still grumbling about how you kicked his ass out there." I blushed.

"He won the first round."

"Yea but you let him do that. Get his hopes up so he'll let his guard down… That was your tactic right?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No York. That was not my tactic… but thanks for suggesting it."

"Glad I could help."

I took a bite out of my apple and looked round the table. Only York, Maine and I were there. _Speaking of Maine…_

"Hey Maine, sorry about earlier. You know, in the hall."

"_Don't worry about it. I'm fine. You did well out there this morning. That cloaking tactic was really smart._" I grinned, proud of myself.

"Yea I came up with that a while ago. But I haven't had a chance to use it until today."

"_We should have a match._" At that, I almost choked on the bite of apple in my mouth.

"_What? It would be pretty even._" After swallowing, I burst into fits of laughter.

"You'd crush me!" I managed to get out between fits of giggles. Maine just snorted.

"What the hell was all that about?" I looked at York, momentarily confused and then realised. _He can't understand Maine. _

"Maine reckons I have a chance at beating him in a fight." York grinned.

"No offence mate, but she'd beat you easy peasy. She ain't number three for nothing." I blushed and opened my mouth to say something but came up blank. "See, even you can't deny it." I glared at York before stalking out of the cafeteria.

**So, another chapter! I do hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to review and let me know what you think!**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I feel so bad for not updating but I've just been so busy! What with two talent quests a drama performance and lots of homework. I also jammed my fingers in a door and wasn't able to type for the weekend :( But I'm better now :) So I can write the next chapter! YAY! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far :) **

**On with the show!**

I sat down on my bed.

"Ugh, my life is such a mess."

"Why do you say that Kansas?"

"Well you see Rho, I uh kinda well… you know what I'm talking about right?"

"The fact that you are attracted to both Maine and Washington, yes."

"Thanks for being subtle."

"We are the only ones here."

"I'm here as well."

"Thanks FILSS. Nice to know that you are listening in on our conversation."

"Ignore her Kansas she won't tell anyone." I groaned and flopped backwards onto my bed. _Rho what do I do? _

_**I suggest you tell them.**_

_Not going to happen buddy. You know how shy I am._

_**Well maybe talk to someone else.**_

_Who? South would just be a bitch about it. York would tell them and everyone else as well. And Carolina hates me._

_**She doesn't hate you.**_

_She does._

_**Tell North.**_

_I guess. Yeah. Maybe I will tell North. Thanks Rho._

_**No problem.**_

I sat up and pulled my helmet on. Then I headed down the corridor to North's room. I knocked on his door but he didn't answer.

"Hey North. You in there?"

"Kansas? Is that you?"

"Yea."

"Oh ok. Come in." I pushed open his door and stepped inside.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I kind of have something to… confess… I don't think anyone else would understand." I pulled my helmet off and let my blonde curls hang over my face. North brushed them behind my ear and gave me a reassuring smile.

"What is it Kansas? You can tell me it's alright." I nodded and took a breath.

"Ithinkilikemaineandwashbutidontknowanditsreallydr ivingmecrazy."

"Whoa, slow down."

"I think I like Maine and Wash but I don't know and it's driving me crazy."

"Ok, so why don't you tell them?"

"Three reasons. One, you can't like two people at once, that's just wrong. Two, what if they don't like me back? And three, you know I'm too shy to tell them."

"Oh Kansas. I guess you will have to decide who you like best but don't worry. That will become clear in time. And everyone likes you. They would be stupid to turn you down."

"But what about not being able to tell them? I can't do it I'm too shy."

"Just take a deep breath and tell them."

"But I don't know who I like more?"

"Well let's just say a little birdie told me that a certain mute soldier might just have a crush on you. So maybe start there."

"Ok. Thanks North. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm always here when you need me." I gave North a hug and skipped out.

"You know Rho. I'm glad you told me to speak to North. Now I just need to speak to Maine."

**Ok, sorry it's so short! I just wanted to get up a new chapter… Kansas is going to go for Maine! Gasp! Bet you never saw that coming! :3**

**Anyway let me know what you think and all… I'll try update more!**


	5. Authors Note

Hello all. This author's note will be to decide the future of this story. I really don't like how this story is going so far, so if you want me to continue I will either redo the last chapter, or just make the next chapter really retarded. But, before I decide that, I need to think about whether I carry on with this story or not. This is where you all come in. If you want me to continue, please please please tell me! If I don't get enough people asking for this to carry on, I will be starting another story... Maybe... Not straight away though. The new one would be Star Trek fanfiction (I'm very obsessed at the moment... I watched it twice in a row last night, with subtitles so I wouldn't miss a word they were saying).  
So please tell me what you want!


End file.
